Lita's Home
by Tuski-Youkai-No-Hime
Summary: Lita come late to scout meeting but bumpes into a monster and in the process is knocked in to a well being transported in to another world
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha   
  
Lita walked down the streets of Tokyo, Japan heading toward the Cherry hill temple. She  
  
was late for a sailor scout meeting and she knew Rei was going to blow her top cause this was  
  
the third time this week she would be late.  
  
Just as she reached the final step her communicator went off. Lita flipped the lid off and  
  
said,   
  
"Jupiter here,"  
  
"Jupiter where the hell are you?! We need you here at the park now! Moon's knocked out  
  
cold, and we need you to help us hold this thing off until she wakes up!" yelled Sailor Mars as  
  
her face flickered on the small screen.  
  
"I'll be right there!" said Lita as she closed the communicator before raising her hand in  
  
the air and yelling,  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
Just as she was about to head off to the park and help her finds she heard a noise coming  
  
from behind her. She then turned to look behind her only to be knocked in a tree by a giant  
  
creature that looked to be half human half centipede.   
  
Lita shakily rose from the ground at look up at it's face before yelling,   
  
"What the hell are you?!"  
  
"Why child you certainly have a filthy little mouth on you."  
  
'I don't have time for this, I've got to get to the park.'   
  
"Where is the holder of Natures Jewel?"  
  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about now either leave me alone or I'll make  
  
you pay." said Lita as she turned to run down the temple stairs.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet!" yelled the centipede lady.  
  
"Let me go now!" yelled Lita as lightning started to slice through the now smokey gray  
  
clouds.  
  
"Or what?" said the centipede lady as she started to squeeze Lita.  
  
"Or this, Jupiter Thunder Bird Crash!" (A/n: I don't know if that a real attack if it isn't  
  
then let's just make believe it is ^_^) yelled Lita as a giant bird made or of thunder emerged from  
  
her tiara and started to electrocute centipede lady.  
  
Centipede lady stumbled back and dropped Lita as she fell panting. She growled as she  
  
got up and began to come closer and closer to Lita.   
  
Every inch centipede lady came Lita took two steps back. It wasn't long before Lita was  
  
backed up against an old well.  
  
Centipede lady smirked and said, "I'm giving you one last chance to give me Nature's  
  
Jewel!"  
  
"I already told you I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" yelled Lita.  
  
"Fine have it your way, prepare to die!" yelled centipede lady as she held out her now  
  
glowing hand building up her attack.  
  
"Not if I kill you first" yelled Lita.  
  
The beam left centipede lady's hand and was about to hit Lita head on when Lita smirked  
  
and yelled,  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"   
  
The two attacks collided causing a giant explosion just as the sailor scouts arrived to the  
  
scene.  
  
"Lita!" They all yelled as the force from the explosion caused Lita to fall in to the well.  
  
Lita closed her eyes as she awaited her death when she reached the bottom of the well  
  
when all of a sudden she felt a warm glow surround her she opened her eyes to see the well was  
  
glowing a deep purple color.   
  
Lita closed her eyes again but when she reopened then she saw that she was at the bottom  
  
of the well now only she was surrounded by bones and the ruff of the well was missing.  
  
T.B.C. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.  
  
Lita grumbled as she rose to her feet only to feel pain in her left leg and fall back down. She  
  
looked down and saw that her left leg had a huge gash and was bleeding badly.   
  
"Damn it, why me.... damn. Rei, Ami, Mina, Serena, somebody, help me get out of here!"  
  
"Stop yelling wench! It's hurting my ears!!" yelled a man who had little dog ears on his head.  
  
"Well excuse me!! Um... could you help me out of this well... I sort of broke my leg." said  
  
Lita as she look up into his glaring amber eyes.  
  
"Who the hell are you where's Kagome?" snarled Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know a Kagome and I'll tell you who I am as soon as you get me out thins damned  
  
well!" yelled Lita.  
  
"I'm not doing any thing until I know who you are wench." said Inuyasha turning around."  
  
"Fine you arrogant bastard I'll get out my self out!" she growled as she struggled to get to her  
  
feet, before limping over to one of the vines and trying to pull her self up.  
  
'Damn it why couldn't he just help me!' thought Lita before gasping as a tremendous shot of  
  
pain went through her leg. She looked down to see why her leg just all of a sudden started  
  
stinging like that and noticed that a vine was curled around the gash.   
  
'Damn it vine why can't you cooperate with me!' screamed Lita in her mind. As if on cue with  
  
her thoughts the vine rapped around her waist and pulled her up and placing her out side the well  
  
before going limp again.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew large as he saw the vines come alive and pull the girl out of the well.  
  
"Now I really want to know who you are." said Inuyasha as he grabbed her by her waist  
  
before starting to run towards Kaede's village.   
  
"Put me down you asshole!" echoed through the forest as a tiny black head emerged out of  
  
the well.  
  
"Hm... where's Inuyasha normally he'd be here by now." said Kagome aloud.  
  
"Put me down!" yelled Lita before she bit down hard on Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"You little bitch I should kill you!"  
  
"What, fighting humans now little brother.... pathetic." Said a tall figure as it jumped  
  
down from one of the trees.  
  
"This is none of you damned business Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha as he drew the  
  
Tetsusaiga from it's sheath.   
  
"I am not here to fight you little brother, I am here cause I sensed a powerful demon that  
  
could actually be a challenge around here." said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well I think I'll excuse myself, bye!" said Lita as she began to walk in the other direction,  
  
only to fall on her butt when Sesshomaru appeared in front of her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He stopped his on-slot when he noticed her scent  
  
smelled of the forest and pure energy, he then smirked before saying, "Ah... an element youkai,  
  
now lets see what kind you are." he said as he grabbed her wrist.   
  
"Hey let go of me you ass!" She yelled as she tried to pull away. 'Wait a minute what am  
  
I doing.' "Jupiter Planet Power!" Lightning swirled around her as her cloths faded away and  
  
were soon replaced with her sailor fuku.   
  
"What the..." Inuyasha didn't even finish his sentence before the entire field was covered  
  
in lightning.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"yelled Lita as leaves made out of electricity came out of her  
  
tiara and began to fly all over the field.  
  
"Damn it wench stop that!" yelled Inuyasha as he knocked her down and pointed his  
  
sword at her throat.  
  
Lita smirked at him before grabbing the tip of his sword and putting some of her power  
  
out threw her hands and started to electrocute him when all of a sudden an arrow went threw her  
  
right shoulder causing her to let go of the sword.  
  
A slim figure ran towards Inuyasha before leaning down next to him and saying,  
  
"Inuyasha are you alright?"  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he looked up at her before fainting.  
  
Kagome stood up and aimed at Lita who was pulling the arrow out of hershoulder and  
  
said,  
  
  
  
"Who are you and why did you attack Inuyasha!"  
  
"He attacked me first!" said Lita as she stood up now having the energy to since she was  
  
now transformed.   
  
"Oh..., so um... what's your name?"  
  
"I am Lita."  
  
"So... you are a Lightning Youkai." said Sesshomaru joining the conversation.  
  
"Huh?" said Lita and Kagome as looks of confusion crossed over their faces.  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled before coming closed to Lita and placing a hand on her cheek.  
  
"So you're saying you've become this powerful with out even training?" he said as he  
  
began to circle around her checking out every aspect of her body.  
  
"Why is it that every woman my bastard brother finds wears such indecent cloths?" said  
  
Sesshomaru noticing the breathtakingly short skirts that both Kagome and Lita were wearing.  
  
"My cloths are just fine thank you." growled Lita.  
  
"What ever wench I'm going to train you since I have nothing better to do plus I want to  
  
see how powerful you can become, seeing as you are remotely strong with out any training."  
  
"What if I refuse?" said Lita stubbornly.  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter." said Sesshomaru as he walked away.  
  
T.B.C. 


End file.
